Suddenly I See
by Srta Potter
Summary: Harry sempre foi muito impulsivo nas suas decisões. Agora ele era um modelo famoso no mundo dos trouxas. Como isso aconteceu?


- Isso, exatamente, você tem que pegar naquela direção! – apontou desesperado o fotógrafo da _Vanity Fair _(1), com o braço enfaixado. – Eu disse _naquela _direção! Como quer captar toda a beleza de Jean Paul Gaultier desta forma? – esbravejou para a estagiaria de fotografia, que tentava se manter de pé em cima dos altíssimos Chanel que usava nos pés.

A garota suspirou, fechando a cara. O batom vermelho se destacou em seus lábios quando ela fez um bico, segurando de qualquer jeito a máquina profissional. Não demorou para que ela se assustasse com os flashes absurdos na passarela quando Danila Polyakov (2) entrou. Ela quase caiu para trás.

- Vamos Chang! Fotografe o Danila! Eu não imaginava que ele desfilaria para Gaultier, ah eu vou desmaiar... – disse Pierre D'lavour (3), o fotógrafo enfaixado.

Imediatamente Cho Chang começou a fotografar o modelo russo em todos os ângulos que conseguiu captar segundo as instruções certas de Pierre. Os cabelos pretos, presos em dois coques em cada lado da cabeça da menina, era tido como algo que impedia a visão total da passarela, pelos fotógrafos de outras revistas.

Ashley Volks (3) da _Vogue América_ (4) quase empurrou a garota quando Danila já saia da passarela. Apesar de haver lugares especiais para jornalistas e editores de revistas de moda, os fotógrafos ficavam em lugares estratégicos, seguindo o bendito _ângulo_. Por um momento Cho se perguntou por que se influenciara tanto pelo interesse aos Estudos dos Trouxas depois de Harry Potter ter vencido a batalha contra Lorde Voldemort.

"- O que me levou a querer ser fotógrafa, ou melhor, braço de um fotógrafo chato e famoso? É isso que dá ir na onda dos outros! O mundo bruxo ficou excitado em conhecer mais os trouxas e olha o que deu! Olha o que deu! Quero a minha casa, meus pais..." resmungava a menina mentalmente enquanto Pierre finalmente se sentava, pois o desfile de Gaultier havia acabado naquele instante.

Pierre começou, num francês perfeito, a falar com Luckas Poulain (3), outro fotografo da _Vanity Fair_.

- Ah… Yohji Yamamoto é o próximo! Até agora me surpreendi muito com Gaultier e Louis Vuitton, o que já era de se esperar... São sempre muito bons, mas tenho certeza que este ano John Galliano vai me surpreender.

- Mas Galliano não se apresenta hoje! – respondeu Poulian arrumando o cachecol no pescoço.

- Eu sei! Só que ele vai se apresentar amanhã...

Chang acompanhava o diálogo de ambos e cada vez se sentia mais deslocada. Ela bufou e um único fio liso demais de seu cabeço voou. Estava cansada de ficar de pé ali, num salto 12 cm . Agora pelo menos os fotógrafos estavam menos excitados, uma vez que a passarela estava vazia e já eram quase 18h (5). Os desfiles haviam começado às 10h30min com a U-NI-TY, mas _é claro _que ela e a equipe já estavam lá bem mais cedo. Naquele dia Pierre a acordou pessoalmente, às 5h30min, para que ela não se atrasasse. Fez uma cara consideravelmente feia quando se lembrou do fato... Fazia um ano que estava em Paris e fazia mais ou menos um mês que Pierre a estava lembrando da Semana de Moda. Aliás, não fora bem assim.

Ele estava todo radiante, na revista, ao contar a todos que _ele _havia sido o escolhido para fotografar a Semana. Entretanto o destino fora um pouquinho só cruel com ele e o fez quebrar o braço dois dias antes do evento. Cho ainda se lembrava do pânico que se instalou, o medo que ele estava de não poder cobrir o evento. O problema foi resolvido com uma solução dele mesmo, sugerindo que sua estagiaria, ela mesma, fosse seu braço.

Por um momento Cho se sentiu sufocada dentro da blusa vermelha de cetim de gola alta que usava. Queria que aquilo terminasse logo e que ela pudesse chegar em casa e mandar uma coruja para os pais, desta vez contando a verdade, que a vida trouxa não estava nada interessante e que ela queria voltar mais do que depressa para a casa deles.

Eram 18h05min quando os modelos da Yohji Yamamoto começaram a entrar. As luzes diminuíram e flashes apressados foram vistos em alguns pontos do salão. Não demorou para que Pierre logo estivesse ao seu lado dando ordens e mais ordens. A garota respirou fundo e colocou a máquina na frente do rosto, na inútil tentativa de disfarçar seu desagrado.

"- Ai... Isso vai longe, muito longe..." ela pensou quando Luckas se colocou do seu lado esquerdo e começou a comentar o quanto as orientações de Pierre estavam equivocadas para fotografar a coleção Yohji Yamamoto.

Quando as luzes de Paris finalmente se apagaram para trazer a todos um pouco de descanso, Cho entrou em seu apartamento pequeno e básico, com o Chanel nas mãos. Olhou para os sapatos, estava com uma cara péssima. Adorou o som dos sapatos se estatelando nas paredes. Havia sido seu primeiro sorriso naquele dia.

- Ah Merlin, como eu amo o chão, eu amo pisar no chão... – ela confessava num inglês britânico forçado, já que havia passado um ano falando somente francês. – Ai! – ela gemeu quando quase caiu. O alívio fora tanto que suas pernas ficaram moles.

A garota sentou numa das cadeiras na sala. Nem se importava com o estado lastimável do apartamento, roupas e revistas jogadas pelo chão, jornal bruxo, fotos antigas do tempo de Hogwarts e outras coisas de garotas que é melhor nem comentar. A correria estava demais com a bendita Semana de Moda de Paris, uma das mais importantes do mundo. Pelo menos ela estava fotografando somente os desfiles masculinos, senão o trabalho seria dobrado.

Respirou fundo esticando as pernas e os braços. Não demorou para bocejar e se esticar de qualquer jeito no chão para pegar alguma coisa para folhear e se distrair antes de dormir. Quando viu o que pegou ao acaso quis atirar a revista longe, mas não o fez. Era uma edição da _Vogue Homem Brasil__,_ a concorrência.

Ela franziu o cenho. Ela não costumava dar muita atenção às revistas masculinas de moda, uma vez que modelos femininas eram mais famosas neste universo. Entretanto ela examinou com cuidado a imagem. Não podia ser. Ela se levantou, sem se importar com o choque que percorreu sua perna. Aquele garoto, de perfil, num terno preto, erguendo um pouco um chapéu olhando para ela, dentro de seus olhos, era _ele_.

- Não pode ser! – ela exclamou, quase largando a revista como se ela tivesse uma praga.

Sentiu o coração disparar e a mão tremer.

- Não, não e não! Eu saberia, eu trabalho numa revista de moda, eu saberia se _ele_ fosse modelo! – ela insistiu falando sozinha.

Por um segundo muitas lembranças lhe ocorreram e ela não quis mais olhar para a capa daquela revista, datada daquele mês mesmo, daquele mesmo ano. Ela foi parar no chão, junto com muitas outras. Seus passos ressoaram pelo apartamento quando ela deixou a sala e entrou no quarto. Ao lado da _Vogue Homem Brasil__,_ edições da _Vogue _grega e chinesa mostrava o mesmo garoto, em poses diferentes, mas com os mesmos olhos verdes.

**oOo**

- Droga. – ele bufou ao zapear os canais pela décima vez naquela noite.

O fato de existir televisão e mais de cem canais não entretinham nem um pouco Draco Malfoy. Aliás ele se perguntava por que seus pais haviam adquirido uma geringonça trouxa que não tinha nada de interessante uma vez que as pessoas dentro da tela não respondiam quando ele falava com elas.

Ora, muita coisa havia mudado no mundo bruxo desde a queda definitiva de Lorde Voldemort. Uma delas foi que o mundo bruxo havia meio que se "trouxizado" um pouco. Ele ainda se recordava bem do sorriso feliz do Arthur Weasley no Ministério da Magia. Tudo porque agora havia computadores e os bruxos trocavam e-mails.

Não só sua família como todas as outras havia se adaptado bem às novas condições. Parecia que seria difícil surgir no cenário bruxo mais algum maluco que difundisse idéias de sangue puro. O fato é que o bruxo em questão seria ridicularizado até não poder mais. As mudanças foram bruscas e repentinas, mas todos achavam que a trouxização do mundo bruxo estava até que legal. Fazia apenas cinco anos que Voldemort havia caído.

Draco passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros e finos. O tédio evidente em seu rosto espantou qualquer companhia que ele poderia ter naquela noite. Então, num ímpeto, ele desligou a TV e abandonou o controle em cima da mesinha de centro. Cruzou os braços e respirou fundo.

Ele havia conseguido ficar longe das revistas por cinco minutos, era uma vitória! Quando não era a zapeação na TV que o libertava, era a companhia dos pais, ou quando ia dormir, tomar banho, comer alguma coisa, trabalhar em algo que ele ficasse longe do móvel com revistas, enfim... Era tão simples ficar longe delas.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez. Por que ele queria tanto voltar a ver _aquela _ revistas? Não, ele não precisava delas. Havia muita coisa para ver e se distrair, logo...

- Merda! – vociferou quando percebeu que enquanto pensava uma de suas mãos já estava segurando a edição mais atual da _Vogue Homem Brasil_. – Ah pelo menos não vou entender o que está escrito... – começou a justificar a si mesmo o motivo de ter pegado a revista – Quem eu quero enganar, eu nunca leio, só vejo as imagens... – resmungou.

Engoliu em seco nervosamente. A camisa branca de botões abertos indicava um dia cansativo de trabalho. Era uma quinta feira à noite, madrugada na verdade e ele estava li, em sua habitual insônia. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto.

- Tudo bem Draco, só mais esta vez. Só mais essa e você se liberta! – ele disse para si mesmo de olhos fechados, uma mão fechada em punho.

Ele posicionou a revista na sua frente, ainda de olhos fechados. Agora a segurava com as duas mãos, na frente do rosto. E então, devagar, ele foi abrindo os olhos.

- Ah... – ele exclamou baixo, suavemente.

Os olhos azuis claros percorreram com calma a imagem na revista, como numa carícia. A pele branca de seu rosto foi adquirindo um pouco mais de cor, como se o sangue estivesse bombeando mais rápido. Os lábios macios e finos perderam um pouco mais da cor quando se transformaram num sorriso...

- Esses olhos verdes... – ele suspirou. – Harry.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer. Evitava, além de vê-lo, falar seu nome. Colocou a revista no colo. Seu olhar se perdeu naquela capa enquanto seus pensamentos voavam no passado. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que havia visto Harry numa revista de moda. Narcisa estava na versão bruxa do Estúdio W (6) quando o viu na _Vogue_ e mostrou ao filho, quando chegou em casa. Fez questão de comprá-la numa loja de artigos trouxas, para mostrar ao filho.

Draco sentiu o chão fugir aos seus pés. Tudo porque, depois de Harry ter derrotado Voldemort, pouco tempo depois o garoto se refugiou para o mundo trouxa e nunca mais deu notícias. A primeira só viria para todos através daquela revista, quatro anos depois de Harry ter sumido no mundo trouxa. E agora fazia um ano que Harry saia nas principais revistas de moda.

Nem percebeu que tinha um novo sorriso no rosto, mas logo esse sorriso se desfez. Era uma longa, longa história... E agora ele sentia saudades de Harry e não conseguia recordar de toda a história dos dois até o momento que Harry venceu o Lorde e semanas depois desapareceu. Ele pensou tantas vezes em procurá-lo no mundo trouxa...

Respirou fundo. Abriu a revista e começou a folheá-la.

- Draco, você não entende/fala português. – disse para si mesmo. Entretanto acabou parando numa folha porque havia visto uma palavra que ele conhecia. Paris. – O que será que ta falando aqui...? – ele se perguntou, em vão.

Sabia que Harry viajava por várias partes do mundo, mas a última notícia que tivera foi que estava em Paris, por isso a palavra lhe chamou a atenção. Tudo bem, ele só queria saber o que estava falando de Paris, isso não significavaque ele estava querendo saber se de repente isso tinha a ver com Harry...

Enquanto se dava N justificativas seus pés já o haviam levado em frente ao computador _Apple _verde só seu. Ele se sentou e conectou a internet.

- Ok, Draco. Como é aquele site mesmo? Ah, já sei! – ele disse para si mesmo empolgado, a luz da tela se refletindo no seu rosto sorridente. – Dablio dablio dablio ponto Google ponto com.

O site de busca se abriu imediatamente. Naquele dia o logo do Google exibia um casal apaixonado, um homem entregando uma flor para uma mulher. Draco ignorou este detalhe.

- Vamos lá... Tradutor. – ele digitou no espaço em branco.

Logo N resultados para a busca se apresentaram. Ele leu o primeiro e segundo resultado, mas apenas o terceiro satisfazia sua busca. Ele clicou ali em Google Tradutor.

- Ok, agora vamos ver... – pensava ele em voz alta, para variar. Ele olhou para a revista e digitou o que estava lá no espaço em branco na tela – "Paris recebe semana de moda masculina nesta quinta".(7) – depois de selecionar o primeiro botão em "portuguese" e o segundo em "english" ele clicou em "translate". E lá estava o resultado. - Paris fashion week of male receives this Thursday… – ele leu na tela.

Sentiu um ligeiro arrepio com a qualidade da tradução, mas captou a mensagem.

- Semana de Moda em Paris... Esta quinta... Quinta, dia 26 de junho... Que dia é hoje? – ele encostou o mouse no horário do PC e lá estava "Friday, June 27, 2008." – Foi agora há pouco! – ele se surpreendeu.

Queria saber o que dizia a reportagem, mas não teria paciência de traduzir a revista inteira e nem era necessário. Digitou Semana de Moda em Paris no Google e logo estava lá o que ele procurava. Seus olhos percorriam rapidamente a matéria. Tudo o que havia achado era o calendário da Semana, revelando horários dos desfiles das grifes. Ele pegou a revista novamente e tentou achar o nome de Harry ali no meio. E então ele encontrou.

Em desespero ele entrou no site de tradução novamente, digitou a única frase que o mencionava e o resultado estava diante de seus olhos.

- The Fashion Week in Paris to receive major labels, but the male models will highlight, as have the Boss Model that back Caleb, Gasper, Lance, Marc, Michael and Harry (Potter)(8) now better known after his campaign for Giorgio Armani, held earlier this year that the boy fired a career of 22 years. He appers on Friday for designer labels Kenzo, Givenchy and John Galliano.

Não só pela notícia como pela qualidade da tradução (mais uma vez) Draco passou as mãos nervosamente pelo rosto. Harry se apresentaria na sexta-feira, naquele dia mesmo, para três grifes. Mais do que depressa ele abriu a página do calendário da Semana e conferiu os horários.

- 15h Kenzo... 18h Givenchy... E 20h30 John Galliano.

A tela permaneceu aberta diante de seus olhos. Agora ele tinha, pela primeira vez, a oportunidade de ver Harry novamente. Sabia que estava em Paris, mas não sabia exatamente onde. Agora ele sabia que dia e que horas e onde ele estaria... Deveria tentar e se aproximar dele? A dúvida lhe era cruel.

Não sabia em sua totalidade o motivo de ele ter sumido, mas sabia que tinha a ver com Draco mesmo. E se Harry não quisesse vê-lo? Ele permaneceu nas sombras por tanto tempo, evitando pensar em Harry, evitando até mesmo buscá-lo, ele poderia fazer isso de alguma forma, mas nunca o fez... E agora a saudades estava insuportável.

- Calma Draco. Calma. – ele dizia a si mesmo.

Mas ele não tinha muito tempo para pensar. Era sexta feira, dia 27 de junho de 2008, 02h30 da manhã. Os pensamentos o estavam enlouquecendo. Que decisão tomar? Até quando ele iria aceitar passivamente o que havia acontecido? Fechou a revista. Lá estavam os olhos verdes, como se num desafio.

- Faria isso por você, Harry? Eu, que sempre fiz absolutamente tudo com você na escola, eu que machuquei você tantas vezes? – ele suspirou. – Ok, estou sendo idiota não? – perguntou ele a Harry na revista. – Você já me disse que perdoou e esqueceu tudo... Ora, o que estou fazendo falando com uma revista? – ele se perguntou.

Levantou da cadeira e deixou o computador ligado. Subiu depressa as escadas, a revista em uma das mãos. Quando chegou ao quarto largou a revista sobre a cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Certo, estou em Londres, não estou longe de Paris. Se eu sair agora, que horas chego lá? Claro, se eu for mesmo para lá...

Draco parou em frente ao espelho. Tirou as mãos do rosto e se aproximou, olhando fixamente para si mesmo.

- Você é um Malfoy. Não pode ser covarde. Não mais. – ele disse apontando para o espelho, como se falasse com outra pessoa. – Você vai para lá e vai descobrir o que aconteceu. Quantos anos mais têm que passar?

Mais do que depressa Draco tirou uma mala de dentro do guarda roupa e começou a organizar suas coisas.

- Eu chego em pouco tempo lá, vai dar tempo, estou em Londres e Paris é aqui do lado... – falava para si mesmo, para acalmar a pressa que sentia ao arrumar as malas.

**oOo**

- Ok, ok, já chega, já é o suficiente. – bufou com certo nervosismo Hayashi Nakajima. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos espetados.

Os olhos castanhos mostravam uma aflição fora do comum. Mantinha as mãos na boca enquanto olhava para os doze modelos que desfilariam para a Kenzo no dia seguinte.

- Eu não sei, eu juro para você Andrea que eu acredito que eles não vão entrar nas coleções da Kenzo. Estão _gordos_!

Andrea olhou um pouco apavorada para Hayashi. Ela tinha um pincel na mão, o qual acabara de usar para retocar a maquiagem de um dos modelos.

- Eu acho é que você devia liberá-los para dormir. Se algum deles aparecer com um traço de olheira por aqui você vai ser despedido. Não se esqueça que não faço milagre com a maquiagem, mesmo sendo a melhor.

A garota loira se virou deixando o fotógrafo sozinho. O som do salto logo desapareceu.

- Ok, vocês estão dispensados. – disse Hayashi numa lamentação.

Enquanto os modelos se dispersavam, ele se virou e continuou a resmungar.

- Eu não posso perder o editorial com Dermachelier para a _Vogue América_ do próximo mês! Preciso escolher um desses modelos para representar a Kenzo...

O fotógrafo estava desesperado. Jamais imaginou que seria tão estressante trabalhar como fotografo exclusivo da Kenzo e cuidar dos modelos escolhidos pela grife para apresentar as coleções.

Foi neste momento então que Hayashi viu um último garoto saindo. Ele havia jogado a mochila nas costas e ajeitava os óculos na ponte do nariz. Nakajima ficara impressionado e exclamou.

- Você! – ele apontou para ele. A passos apressados Hayashi seguiu em sua direção. A camisa de seda leve cor crua esvoaçou conforme ele chegou no garoto. Harry olhou para baixo pára vê-lo.

- Oh... Até a altura é perfeita! 1,80, certo? – ele indagou excitado, olhando cada detalhe de Harry.

- Correto... – ele respondeu, estranhando um pouco aquela atitude.

- Muito bom. Esta camisa desbotada combinou com a calça skinny. De quem é? Miele?

- Exatamente. Eu ganhei dele quando visitei a M. Officer no Brasil. – respondeu Harry com simplicidade.

- Gostei de você. – ele começou a apalpar a barriga de Harry e outras partes. O garoto arregalou os olhos.– Você não está gordo como todos os outros! Amanhã você vai usar cores claras, coloridas. Precisa estar em forma!

Harry o olhou assombrado.

- Ah! – exclamou Hayashi – Esses óculos são um terror garoto! – ele arrancou os óculos de Harry antes que ele pudesse protestar. – Muito melhor. Qual seu nome? – questionou Nakajima enquanto olhava escandalizado para os óculos de Harry.

- Harry. Harry Potter. – respondeu sem enxergar nada. – Olha, não é por nada não, mas pode devolver meus óculos? Não enxergo nada sem eles.

- Harry Potter? Você é então o dono dos olhos verdes da Giorgio Armani deste ano… - ele olhou com atenção para os olhos de Harry, sem devolver-lhes os óculos.

- Sim, eu fiz a campanha... – Harry tentava localizar a mão de Nakajima para recuperar os óculos, mas o fotógrafo devolveu.

- Harry, você faria outro editorial para a _Vogue_? Será Dermachelier, mas na _Vogue América_ – É você na capa da _Vogue Homem Brasil_, não?

- Sim, eu mesmo.

- Perdão querido, mas estes óculos acabam com você. Não sonhe em aparecer com eles amanhã.

- Normalmente eu uso lentes para desfilar, já que muitas vezes desfilo usando óculos das grifes... – explicou Harry ignorando Nakajima a respeito de seus óculos serem feios. – E quanto ao editorial, será fantástico. Espero que dê tudo certo. – disse ele com um sorriso no final. Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Hayashi o cumprimentou.

- Dará. Você tem um ótimo perfil. E pelo que vi do seu editorial, fotografa muito bem. Dermachelier vai te adotar como queridinho, como fez com a Carol Trentini. – disse e depois riu sonoramente, levando uma das mãos a boca.

Harry deu um meio sorriso amarelo, tentando ser simpático, mas odiava aqueles tipos do mundo da moda.

- Vá descansar, Harry. Amanhã tem de estar perfeito para a Kenzo. Você fará outros desfiles?

- Sim, mais dois. – explicou o garoto.

- Ótimo. Não se esqueça, portanto de não comer até amanhã na hora do desfile. – disse Hayashi com muita seriedade.

- Está tudo bem. A última coisa que comi foi um prato de rúcula as 13h30min. – respondeu Harry com a mesma seriedade.

- Sem tempero?

- Sem tempero.

Hayashi sorriu.

- Você sim nasceu para ser modelo.

Ele piscou para Harry que retribuiu com um sorriso sincero. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e saiu do local. Enquanto andava pelas ruas, sentia o verão suave de Paris e isto lhe agradava. Entretanto ele preferia sentir o frio. Arrumou os óculos na ponte do nariz. Por um momento diante de seus olhos apareceram cenas de Hogwarts e da guerra final.

Tudo parecia irreal agora. A única coisa que lhe confortava era que não havia perdido os amigos, nem mesmo o padrinho, nem o diretor da escola, Albus Dumbledore. Sorriu. Por um momento quis voltar para rever a todos, para conversar com todos... Chegara a se surpreender com a compreensão de todos quando ele precisou de um tempo e se retirou do mundo bruxo.

Não demorou para que parasse em frente ao Mc Donald's. Estava até que calmo para o horário. De madrugada as ruas de Paris sempre estavam cheias. Deu um sorriso esperto e logo se esgueirou na fila para comprar um "nº 1".

" – Só você para acreditar que eu comi apenas rúcula, Hayashi!" o garoto riu da ingenuidade do fotógrafo enquanto imaginava quantas calorias maravilhosas ele estaria ingerindo nos próximos cinco minutos.

- Um "nº1", por favor. – ele pediu para a caixa do _fast food_.

A garota sorriu para ele.

- São sete euros.

- Aqui está. – disse e sorriu de volta.

- Só esperar ao lado, senhor. Próximo!

Harry pegou sua bandeja e sentou em uma das mesas. Agradeceu internamente por não ter sido reconhecido... Talvez Hayashi tivesse razão quanto aos seus óculos. Quando Harry deu a primeira mordida, não conseguiu mais disfarçar seus pensamentos. Lembrar de Hogwarts era lembrar de outras coisas além dos seus amigos.

Por um momento o lanche tornou-se desinteressante. Enquanto olhava para as batatinhas lembrou-se de um certo loiro, com certos olhos azuis... Harry piscou os olhos muitas vezes enquanto os esfregava. Por que olhava para i_batatas/i_ e lembrava do garoto. Aquilo era ridículo. Limpou a boca com um guardanapo.

"- Eu não devia estar pensando em você, Draco. Não depois daquilo."

Uma tristeza bateu em seu coração. Era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz. Terminou de comer, mas mal sentiu o gosto do lanche. Ele se lembrava apenas de um único gosto, que queria e precisava esquecer.

**oOo**

- Ok... Como que funciona isso mesmo?

Na manhã seguinte Draco virava o bilhete do metrô pela décima vez, para entender o seu funcionamento. As pessoas ao redor passavam apressadas, porque eram 07h da manhã.

- Ei garoto, saia da frente! – exclamou um senhor em francês, batendo o ombro em Draco.

O loiro quase caiu no meio das catracas.

- Seu filho-da...

Mas logo outras pessoas pediram licença para passar. Draco saiu de frente das catracas, passando a mão pelo rosto. Aquele não seria um bom dia. Naquela confusão de pessoas, catracas e bilhetes ele se sentiu razoavelmente tonto.

- Como eu uso isso...? – perguntava ele a si mesmo.

Então reparou em uma das pessoas. Mais do que depressa ele saiu correndo para acompanhá-la, observando como ela fazia para colocar o bilhete no negócio de aço e fazê-lo sumir. Quando viu que seu bilhete entrou, abriu um sorriso triunfante. Não demorou para que ele passasse a roleta e...

- Ai! – ele praguejou ao sentir que não conseguira passar. – Mas o que foi desta vez? Eu coloquei o bilhete _aí_!...

Um segurança do metrô se aproximou dele.

- O que há garoto? – perguntou com sua voz grave.

Draco olhou para ele com olhar de poucos amigos e estufou o peito.

- Eu estou colocando o bilhete nesta porcaria e ela _não me deixa passar_! – exclamou Draco apontando para a catraca.

O segurança pegou o bilhete que despontava fora da máquina e o introduziu novamente. Desta vez a catraca fora liberada.

- Filho, você tem dez segundos para passar, ou terá de comprar outro bilhete.

Draco deu um salto e passou rapidamente pela catraca. O segurança balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Esses estrangeiros...

Draco olhou para as várias placas informativas. Sacou do bolso do sobretudo preto um mapa conseguido no Google Maps.

- Ok, agora eu tenho que ir para aquela direção! – disse Draco apontando para a placa da esquerda. Mais do que depressa ele seguiu o fluxo de pessoas, que era a maioria naquela direção.

Assim que chegou na plataforma tentou manter a calma. Quantas pessoas haveria ali? Nunca vira tanta gente junta, a não ser quando ia para Hogwarts, ou quando voltava de lá. Não, ali haveria mais, com certeza! O triplo, o quádruplo na opinião de Draco.

Quando finalmente o metrô chegou, percebeu que as pessoas se espremeram na porta para entrar e logo se socaram para dentro. Draco foi empurrado, mas as pessoas que estavam na sua frente pararam de andar, fazendo com que eles se chocasse em suas costas.

- Merda! – ele xingou enquanto era amassado na frente e atrás.

Logo a multidão parou de se espremer e ficou um ao lado do outro, sem nenhuma chance de movimento, esperando o próximo metrô. Draco tentava em vão não morder o lábio inferior.

- Merlin, me dá paciência, me dá... – murmurou enquanto sentia uma senhora ajeitar um guarda chuva que sem querer pegou em suas pernas.

A senhorinha olhou para Draco, ela usava um chapéu lilás com flores silvestres. Deu um meio sorriso para ele.

- Desculpe, filho...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – murmurou Draco entre os dentes. – Só cala a boca! – pensou mentalmente enquanto a senhora ajeitava o guarda chuva mais uma vez.

Depois de cinco minutos outro metrô chegara. Novamente as pessoas se apertaram (mais) para conseguir entrar. Draco não entendia por que elas faziam isso se poderiam entrar de qualquer forma. Foi neste momento que alguém pisou em seu pé.

- Puta que pariu! – ele rosnou.

Entretanto não foi ouvido porque logo a multidão se jogou para dentro do metrô e Draco foi lançado junto. Mais alguns milhares entraram atrás dele. Então ele entendeu. As pessoas corriam para pegar um lugar para sentar. As que não conseguiam, xingavam e saiam do trem para esperar o próximo ou então se enfiavam nos cantos do mesmo.

Draco não conseguiu lugar e não fez nenhuma das outras duas coisas. Ele segurou numa das barras no corredor para não cair, porque afinal aquele negócio parecia se movimentar rápido demais.

Conforme as estações foram passando o metrô foi ficando mais vazio. Logo ele pôde sentar e só naquele momento pensou em consultar o relógio. Eram 7h50min. Nem podia acreditar que já estava a cinqüenta minutos naquela coisa de lata e que ainda não havia chegado onde tinha de chegar. Foi então que se tocou.

Pegou rapidamente o mapa e constatou que deveria ter descido em... Os olhos azuis percorreram com rapidez as estações que estavam designadas no metrô.

- Não... Há dez estações!

Levantou o mais depressa possível e estava nervoso demais. Quando o trem parou e ele finalmente pôde descer olhou, ao redor na plataforma. Como faria para alcançar o outro lado e pegar o trem de volta? Ele rodou em torno de si mesmo. Quando completou uma volta viu uma catraca. Mais do que depressa passou por ela. Ali devia ser uma saída.

Quando desceu as escadas rolantes logo encontrou no final do corredor a luz do lado de fora. Caminhou depressa para ela e quando percebeu que estava na rua seu sorriso morreu. Não podia voltar e entrar pela mesma catraca porque cairia no trem que levaria a direção errada. Não fazia idéia de onde estava...

Foi então que um senhor, percebendo seu desespero chegou perto dele.

- Ei garoto, precisa de ajuda?

Draco olhou para ele de olhos arregalados.

"- O que acha, imbecil?"– ele pensou, mas não disse – Preciso. – juntou todas as suas forças para dizer isso.

- Está perdido não?

- É, um pouco. – ele disse olhando para outro lado.

O homem deu um breve sorriso ao olhar para as roupas de Draco. Ele parecia ter dinheiro e isso era mais do que interessante.

- Onde precisa ir? Eu levo você.

- Como assim "me leva"? – perguntou Draco assombrado.

- Te levo. Sou motorista de táxi.

Draco se lembrava da palavra de algum lugar... Ele olhou para o céu e refletiu ficando em posição de xícara, com as mãos na cintura.De onde era mesmo? O motorista começou a achar que ele era louco porque agia de forma muito estranha. Então se lembrou que uma vez sua mãe lhe dissera que se houvessem táxis no mundo bruxo seria interessante, pois poderia carregá-la para lá e para cá quando fosse ao cabeleireiro, ao shopping e aos encontros culturais de preservação aos hipogrifos perdidos. O serviço era pago, mas valia a pena.

- Certo, vamos.

O motorista sorriu novamente e indicou o carro para Draco que prontamente entrou e sentou no banco de trás. Olhou ao redor um pouco inseguro, mas não podia continuar assim. Afinal, segundo alguns, ele só havia entrado na Sonserina porque o Chapéu estava mais do que acostumado a colocar Malfoys nesta Casa...

**oOo**

Era cedo, mas não cedo demais para se acordar. Harry colocou os óculos de qualquer jeito no rosto e pegou o relógio para ver que horas eram. O relógio indicava que eram 9h da manhã. Harry sorriu. Só teria o desfile às 15h, mas era melhor já levantar e colocar as coisas em dia. Vivia num apartamento simples em Paris, que havia alugado fazia um ano. Não compensava comprar uma casa agora que estava viajando demais pelo mundo e não sabia exatamente onde chamar de lar, não apenas de casa.

Quando levantou a camisa enorme e velha batia-lhe nos joelhos. Se Hayashi assim o visse provavelmente enfartaria... Harry sorriu. Logo se dirigiu a pequena cozinha. Abriu a geladeira ainda meio sonado, encheu um copo grande de leite e colocou no microondas para esquentar.

Abriu o armário e pegou Ovomaltine. Simplesmente adorava. Enquanto pegava dois pãezinhos franceses para passar aquela manteiga e comer ouviu o barulho do microondas indicando que o leite já estava quente.

Quase queimou a mão ao pegar o leite. Colocou o copo rapidamente sobre a mesa e com uma colher misturou o leite com Ovomaltine. Enquanto cortava os dois pães prestava atenção numa revista em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ele a pegou e começou a folheá-la. Parou por um momento para passar manteiga nos dois pães.

Quando começou a comer, sentindo um leve arrepio pelo corpo por causa do frio matinal, percebeu que aquela era uma revista do mundo bruxo. Seus olhos se detiveram numa matéria que falava a respeito dos direitos dos hipogrifos perdidos.

Hipogrifos.

No terceiro ano Draco havia se machucado com um hipogrifo, mas era tudo mentira. Na época Harry se irritara absurdamente porque Hagrid quase havia perdido o emprego. Agora, depois de tantos anos, parecia algo tão bobo... Ainda mais porque o garoto não fazia aquilo por maldade como Harry sempre acreditara.

Nem percebeu que estava sorrindo enquanto olhava apenas para a palavra hipogrifo na revista. Então ele se lembrou de Draco explicando cada uma de suas atitudes... Lembrava de seu olhar, de sua expressão e do seu nervosismo. Lembrou-se que se condenou no mesmo instante por não ter percebido o quão doce ele sempre fora, a seu próprio modo e que o tempo todo estava sendo de forma direta e indireta coagido.

Deslizou um dedo pela revista. Seus olhos se fecharam.

Tudo poderia ser ou estar perfeito se não fosse por aquele dia, aquele maldito dia... Harry sentiu o sangue subir à sua face. Ele abriu os olhos e eles estavam vermelhos. Não conseguiu controlar o brilho que eles adquiriram, o brilho que suas lágrimas lhe deram e molharam a revista fazendo o hipogrifo nela bater as asas mais depressa.

Onde estava o Draco que ele havia conhecido, realmente conhecido e acreditado em cada uma de suas palavras? Onde estava o Draco que... Seus olhos se fecharam com força. O leite esfriava no copo sobre a mesa enquanto mais uma lágrima fazia o hipogrifo se mexer incomodamente. Não gostava de assumir, mas queria sentir de novo o sabor dos lábios de Draco.

Estava perdendo o controle. O coração martelava no peito, mas ele precisava engolir aquilo, transformar aquilo em outra coisa, porque tudo já estava perdido e fazia tempo, muito tempo. Tempo demais para que ele ainda sofresse e se tocasse daquela forma por aquele motivo... Mas a resignação não era exatamente uma das qualidades de Harry, por isso ele sofria mais do que o normal, às vezes.

Quando abriu os olhos, os olhos verdes eram belos, mas não tão belos quando ele sorria ou quando ele olhava sem expressão para a capa de uma revista. Eles estavam mais claros, mais brilhantes, mas não eram belos. O que poderia devolver o tom forte para a cor dos olhos de Harry? O que poderia salvá-lo de seu próprio coração tão sensível para o amor? Ele sempre fora assim. Fora assim quando seus tios o instalaram debaixo da escada, quando Snape o desprezou em sua primeira aula de Poções sem ele ter feito nada, quando Rony não acreditou que ele não havia colocado seu nome no Cálice de Fogo entre tantos outros.

Mas não havia tempo para se lamentar. Não havia tempo para se perder com o passado. Ele fechou a revista e a colocou de lado. Tomou o leite já morno e mastigou bem os pães, porque assim Hayashi acreditaria que ele não havia comido nada...

Não demorou a terminar o café e se jogar no banho. Agora o frio ia embora e seu corpo era preenchido por um calor agradável.

**oOo**

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos pela décima vez. Os olhos acompanhavam atentamente o movimento do lado de fora.

- Que horas são? – perguntou ao motorista nervosamente.

- Eu não tenho relógio não... – dissimulou enquanto virava mais uma rua.

- Falta muito para chegar ao local? – perguntou de uma vez enquanto se remexia no banco.

- Não, já estamos chegando... – respondeu o motorista um com sorriso breve.

Draco bufou. Tinha certeza que já estava há pelo menos uma hora circulando e não chegavam ao local. Entretanto não conhecia nada da cidade, portanto não poderia dar palpite. Mordia o lábio inferior enquanto olhava agora para o sinal vermelho e uma fila interminável de carros a sua frente.

- Não há um caminho mais curto? – perguntou apoiando os braços no banco da frente.

- O mais curto é esse. Eu avisei que estávamos longe... – comentou o motorista começando a ficar nervoso.

Draco se encostou novamente no banco traseiro enquanto esperava o tal local chegar. Não deu cinco minutos, ele retomou:

- Tem certeza que conhece este endereço?

- Mas é claro, sou taxista! – enervou-se o homem.

- Ei, quem pensa que é para falar assim comigo hein? – esbravejou, seu rosto ficando ligeiramente vermelho.

O taxista deu uma rápida olhada no taxímetro e então parou o carro bruscamente, fazendo Draco se assustar.

- Certo então. Pode descer aqui.

Draco olhou ao redor e a barulheira do trânsito o engoliu.

- Como assim "pode descer aqui"? Nós ainda não chegamos!

- Você é insuportável! Fora do meu táxi! E são duzentos euros!

- O quê? – ele indagou num pulo, indignado. Tinha noções de dinheiro trouxa.

- Isso mesmo! Duzentos euros! – disse virando para trás para encarar o loiro.

- Eu não vou pagar tudo isso!

- Ah não? – perguntou o motorista com um sorriso irônico. – Ótimo!

Com um movimento simples ele travou todas as portas. Draco tentou sair em vão. Começou a forçar a porta, inutilmente.

- Abra! – ele exigiu olhando nos olhos do motorista.

- São duzentos euros. E você me perguntou as horas, são 12h30min!

Draco arregalou os olhos. Passara bem mais de uma hora desde que ele entrara no táxi. Apertou as duas mãos em punhos, precisava sair dali ou perderia a hora do desfile. Nem sabia onde estava! Num impulso desesperado ele sacou a varinha do bolso interno do sobretudo e tacou em seu rosto.

- Agora! Abre senão vai se arrepender!

O motorista olhou do pedaço de madeira para Draco e começou a rir euforicamente.

- Mas o que é isso agora? Que palhaçada é essa? – o homem morria de rir.

Draco ficou levemente rubro e guardou a varinha de volta. Encostou no banco e cruzou os braços, carrancudo.

- Cara, você é o melhor, muito engraçado! – insistia enquanto batia a mão no volante do carro, chegando a apoiar a cabeça.

Draco ficava a cada segundo visivelmente nervoso. Se virou e começou a meter o pé na porta para sair. As pessoas do lado de fora olhavam assombradas para a cena, algumas passavam correndo em frente ao carro comentando uma com as outras. Neste momento o motorista parou de rir e olhou para trás.

- Pare com isso moleque, meu carro é novo! – desta vez a graça acabara.

O motorista acabou destravando as portas. Draco parou de chutar.

- Acho bom mesmo!

Ele arrumou o sobretudo e abriu a porta. Neste momento o sinal abriu e o motorista arrancou com o carro. Era melhor deixar para lá os duzentos euros, o garoto estava dando escândalo demais e de qualquer forma ele ainda teria muitos para explorar. Draco cambaleou na rua e disse um milhão de impropérios erguendo uma das mãos. Mas logo seus xingos foram encobertos por uma dúzia de buzinas.

- Sai da frente! – berrou um homem colocando a cabeça do lado de fora do carro.

Draco saiu correndo para a calçada mais próxima enquanto os carros passavam a milhão. Totalmente lívido pelo susto e cansado pelos últimos segundos ele se apoiou num poste enquanto buscava sua respiração. Limpou o suor que começava a se formar em sua testa.

- Esse lugar é o próprio inferno! – resmungou.

Foi com raiva que chutou no poste e gemeu de dor em seguida segurando o pé, pulando numa perna só. Aquele realmente não era o seu dia...

**oOo**

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! O desfile é às 15h e vocês ainda não estão prontos! – berrava Hayashi segurando um blush da Chanel.

Seu rosto estava corado pelo desespero enquanto milhares de pessoas iam e vinham com escovas, secadores, chapinhas e etc.

- Você aí! Cuidado com esse rímel! Cuidado! – ele esganiçou quando Andrea apareceu ao seu lado, loira, magra em saltos altos finíssimos.

- Ei... _Eu_ sou a maquiadora... Não o senhor... Pare com esse escândalo! – ela disse de braços cruzados, segurando um par de sapatos Manolo Blahnik.

Hayashi a olhou de cima a baixo. Andrea esticou a mão para pegar o blush de volta ao que logo Hayashi devolveu. Ele saiu andando, de nariz empinado, quase esbarrando num rapaz alto que levava vários ternos pendurados em cabines.

- Ora, saia da frente! – ele disse entre os dentes e o rapaz logo se desviou.

Andrea observava o fotógrafo sair nervoso por entre toda a equipe da Kenzo e poderia rir dele, porque era desesperado _demais_ e isso parecia característica nata de fotógrafos de moda... Seja qual for a espécie. A garota logo se postou diante de alguns modelos que desfilariam para a Kenzo que já estavam ali.

- Meninos, preparem-se. – ela disse sorrindo para eles. – Vamos lá. Caleb, sente-se ali, Michael, ali. A equipe toda logo estará aqui. Vou começar por você Gasper...

O garoto sorriu para ela, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. Ele se sentou e ela logo se viu no espelho junto com ele. Em cima do balcão havia todo tipo de maquiagem possível, ao redor do espelho lâmpadas pequenas feitas para este uso. Ela pegou uma escova e colocou todo o cabelo do rapaz para trás e colocou uma tiara para segurar os fios de cabelo.

- Vamos começar o ritual! – ela vibrou enquanto pegava a base perfeita da tonalidade da pele do rapaz para usar.

Sua mão deslizava facilmente pelo rosto perfeito e liso que ele tinha. Não demorou para que ela terminasse esta primeira parte e começasse a pintar seus olhos de preto. Enquanto o fazia conversava animadamente com o modelo.

- Faz seis anos que sou maquiadora profissional. Posso dizer que tive sorte, pois ainda tenho trinta anos... Acredito que foi a faculdade em Milão que deu um empurrãzinho!

- Você é boa. Não é a primeira vez que você faz a maquiagem para um desfile que vou participar. E você não é histérica como aquele japonês...

Ambos começaram a rir, até porque não demorou muito para que o mesmo japonês chegasse com o resto da equipe de maquiagem. Andrea ergueu os olhos azuis para vê-lo chegar. A equipe já ia se distribuindo atendendo a outros modelos quando ele se postou ao lado de Andrea.

- Nós. Estamos. Atrasados. – ele disse enfaticamente, com uma mão na cintura.

A garota se virou para ele e começou:

- Hayashi dá um tempo! Nós. Não. Estamos. Atrasados! – ela finalizou. – Para de implicar!

Voltou a maquiar o modelo enquanto o fotógrafo enraivecido saia batendo os pés. Resmungava uma série de impropérios em sua língua natal, mas ninguém parecia muito preocupado. Foi neste momento que ele esbarrou com alguém.

- Ai! – ele levou uma mão a cabeça e começou a massageá-la.

- Desculpe... – murmurou o garoto também esfregando a testa.

- Harry! É você Harry! – escandalizou quando reconheceu o garoto.

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo enquanto massageava a testa. Imediatamente Hayashi voou em cima dele.

- Oh Santo Deus, está tudo bem? Eu te feri? Te marquei? - o fotógrafo procurava por marcas em Harry e ele quase caiu no chão, tamanho desespero.

- Está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada, ok? – ele deu um meio sorriso e se afastou do fotógrafo.

Hayashi o viu se distanciar e se juntar aos outros modelos. Tinha certeza que aquele ali tinha muito futuro. De longe prestava atenção em seu corpo e ele tinha certeza que o garoto não havia comido mais nada. Sentiu um orgulho imenso por ele e só então saiu dali tranqüilo, indo para onde deveria estar: ao lado do estilista da Kenzo.

**oOo**

- Chang! – gritou Pierre do celular, diante da passarela no intervalo do desfile das 13h para às 14h. – Chang! – ele berrou visivelmente desesperado.

Os fotógrafos ao redor começaram a fazer comentários a respeito do "pequeno" escândalo. Luckas observava com uma sobrancelha erguida o espetáculo que o outro estava dando, em vão, provavelmente. Do outro lado da linha a chinesa tentou responder.

- Pierre não grite! – ela gritou enquanto atravessava a rua, o celular apoiado entre o ombro e o rosto direito. Estava cheia de sacolas.

- Onde você está? – ele perguntou em desespero. – O próximo desfile já vai começar! Esqueceu que você é meu braço? – esganiçou-se.

- Eu fui comprar a maldita bolsa Dolce & Gabanna que me pediu! Já estou chegando! – exclamou Cho, perdendo toda a paciência.

- Menina, olha como fala! Seja mais rápida que uma tartaruga se possível sim? – finalizou e desligou o telefone.

Do outro lado da linha Cho quase atirou o celular longe. Odiava aquele cara, odiava seu emprego. Foi com muita revolta que ela atravessou a rua xingando os carros que quase a atropelaram, enquanto se embolava com sacolas e mais sacolas...

- Vê se abre os olhos! – disse uma mulher passando raspando por ela.

- Ora sua, sua! – começou Cho ao olhar o carro sumir, agora já na calçada, erguia o punho para ela.

Entretanto essa sua atitude era inútil. A mulher já se fora e há cada segundo que passava, mais atrasada ela estava. Foi com muita pressa que ela se enfiou no meio da rua apinhada de gente e encontrou um poste no qual ela trombou com tudo. As sacolas foram ao chão e a menina começou a chorar.

- Hoje não é meu dia... Ai como isso doeu... – ela reclamava com a mão na testa, inconformada com seu destino.

Nem reparou que ali mesmo, bem perto, havia um moço sentado na guia da rua reclamando do pé batido no mesmo poste há meia hora.

- Chang? – ele exclamou ao ver a chinesa chorando.

- Malfoy? – ela perguntou chorosa olhando para o chão para vê-lo.

Ele levantou e a encarou.

- Você está com um chifre na testa! – ele disse apontando.

- Ah não... – a menina chorou mais.

Draco a via massagear e cabeça e recolher as sacolas. Quando pegou a ultima todas caíram de novo. Ela começou a chorar mais.

- Não agüento mais essa vida...

- Ei, espere um pouco! – ele começou – O que faz aqui no mundo dos trouxas?

- Eu também não sei! Quero ir embora! – começou a dar escândalo.

As pessoas passavam e olhavam para os dois. Um casal de idosos passou por eles e a senhora comentou:

- Esses homens! Olha só, maltratando a pobre menina!

Enquanto o casal de idosos sumia, Malfoy os fuzilava com os olhos. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e se voltou para Chang.

- Chang, isso é muito sério. – começou ele tentando manter a calma diante dos escândalos da chinesa. Já não gostava muito dela pelo _affair_ que ela teve com Harry, mas ela era a única opção. – Eu preciso chegar neste endereço. Me ajude. – ele disse juntando todas as forças.

A garota olhou para o pedaço de papel e arregalou os olhos.

- Que coisa. Estou indo exatamente para lá! – explicou e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

Draco Malfoy se sentiu a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. O sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto foi imenso e por um momento Cho não entendeu o porquê de tanta felicidade, mas ficou em silêncio e retribuiu com mais um sorriso. Entretanto eles não estavam com muito tempo, pois logo o celular de Cho tocou novamente.

- Draco, vamos rápido. É o Pierre de novo!

A chinesa o pegou pelo pulso e saiu em disparata pelas ruas da cidade.

- Mas quem diabos é Pierre? – resmungou o garoto ajeitando em vão a roupa amarrotada pela garota.

- É o cara para o qual eu trabalho. Ele é insuportável e eu já estou atrasada!

Draco tentou fazer mais perguntas, mas não conseguiu. Logo ele se viu dentro de um novo táxi junto com a ex- corvinal, que indicava o caminho para o motorista com facilidade.

- Ainda bem que não vamos pegar trânsito, já que é contra-fluxo... – suspirou ela enquanto seus olhos perscrutavam a rua.

**oOo**

Quando ambos chegaram ao local novamente Draco teve aquela sensação de que estava cercado de milhões de pessoas. Era tanta gente passando para lá e para cá que por um momento achou que jamais encontraria Harry ali. Entretanto seu maior pensamento naquele momento não era esse e sim no trabalho que tivera para passar pelo segurança na porta do evento.

Sentiu o sangue ferver de novo, se não fosse por Chang ter lhe dado as malditas credenciais toda aquela viagem até ali teria sido em vão. Agora o problema era conseguir chegar no local que Chang havia conseguido para ele. Era bem perto da passarela, o que era bom, mas chegar até lá estava difícil. Enquanto tentava abrir caminho entre as pessoas uma garota ou garoto sempre o parava para perguntar se _ele_ era modelo.

Já estava começando a se estressar quando finalmente chegou na primeira fileira em frente a passarela. Quando finalmente se sentou, ajeitando o sobretudo, sentiu que muitos olhares estavam sobre ele. Por um momento ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e limpou a garganta.

"- Tudo bem que sou bonito, mas também não precisa tanto pessoal..." ele pensou, humilde.

Se ajeitou na cadeira achando que estava abalando, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e finos quando uma senhora ao seu lado o olhou de esguelha. A princípio ele não reparou, apenas continuou fazendo supostas poses para os flashes que viu de longe, sem olhar diretamente para eles afinal a graça de aparecer em fotos trouxas era justamente não estar olhando diretamente para a câmera.

A senhora usava óculos escuros e um vestido branco, justo, com alguns detalhes em flor, as pernas cruzadas. Parecia muito séria e compenetrada. Suas unhas eram vermelhas e corte reto e chanel de seu cabelo loiro passada uma impressão de quem entendia do que fazia. Quando os flashes aumentaram drasticamente em sua direção Draco não conseguiu não olhar para os lados e para trás. Foi neste momento que viu a tal senhora.

Ela acabou olhando para um dos lados e deu um pequeno aceno. Este gesto gerou pelo menos mais 200 flashes e então ele entendeu que a coisa não era para ele.

" – E como poderia ser Draco, você nem é famoso por aqui..."

Não gostou muito de não ser o centro das atenções, mas logo sua atenção se voltou para a passarela, pois as luzes do local haviam diminuído bem. Ele ficou levemente nervoso. Sentiu as mãos suarem frio. Ele imaginou que seriam 15h e que veria Harry naquele instante, naquele desfile! Quando a música começou seus olhos azuis ficaram atentos.

" – É agora..." – ele pensou e quase sussurrou.

Sentiu um novo arrepio percorrer seu corpo e apertou bem os braços das cadeiras, as mãos ficando mais brancas com a pressão. Logo, no fundo da passarela, uma tela preta indicava o nome Kenzo em letras brancas. E então a música começou.

_**Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl**_

Ele viu um garoto surgir lá do fundo. Ele andava com as mãos nos bolsos, o andar descontraído, o rosto nem muito erguido, nem muito baixo. A camisa clara, quase transparente parecia se movimentar junto a seu corpo como numa carícia, revelando suas formas enquanto ele andava.

" – Este é o Harry, eu tenho certeza, _eu o conheço_..."

Draco quase levantou da cadeira para vê-lo, mas foi só mencionar fazê-lo para que alguns olhares se dirigissem a ele e ele logo desistisse. Passou as mãos pelo rosto nervosamente, ele tremia de ansiedade.

_**And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm**_

O garoto seguia pela passarela infinita, a calça de tecido escuro e leve também revelavam a suposta maciez de sua pele pela forma que o tecido deslizava. Então as luzes capturaram seu rosto e então seus olhos. Draco abriu a boca levemente. Seus olhos desceram por todo o corpo do garoto, mas se detiveram em seus olhos. Era ele.

_**Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me**_

Enquanto a música atingia seu auge ele sentiu o seu garoto atingindo o seu auge. Nunca o vira naquela pose tão altiva, mas que não era altiva ao mesmo tempo. Ele o estava praticamente hipnotizando enquanto andava e finalmente parava em frente a todas aquelas pessoas e então aguardava os inúmeros flashes. Os olhos verdes olhavam ao redor, mas não olhavam. Ele apenas vendia roupa com o seu olhar, com a maneira que andava e a maneira que se posicionava. "Vejam o que podem ser se usarem a Kenzo, é isso o que serão" era o que tudo nele dizia.

Ao lado de Draco a senhora, sempre séria e sem demonstração emoções, parecia estar fazendo anotações mentais. Ela havia abaixado com leveza os óculos para enxergar o que se passava na passarela. Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harry e por um momento pensou em chamá-lo. O garoto agora se virava para retornar de onde tinha vindo.

_**I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl**_

Harry voltava com o mesmo ar despreocupado. Sentia os flashes atrás de si, ao redor de si, mas de certa forma estava acostumado com aquilo. O prazer que sentia com aquilo era diferente. Ele apenas se sentia livre, pois ali ninguém de fato realmente o conhecia e sabia quem ele era. Seu coração estava disparado, como sempre ficava quando ele entrava na passarela, pois tudo tinha que dar certo.

E então aconteceu. Harry passou em frente a Draco e o garoto se ergueu para chamá-lo, precisava alcançá-lo. No momento em que sua mão se ergueu e que ele formou as palavras para torná-las audíveis um dos seguranças ao redor da passarela o impediu, segurando sua mão.

- Ei garoto, o que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou com a voz grossa.

Draco olhou estupefato para ele. Seu rosto estava avermelhado.

- Como o que, eu preciso falar com Harry! – explicou da pior maneira possível.

O segurança balançou a cabeça negativamente. Naquele lugar só havia loucos.

- Fique no seu lugar, senão terei que retirá-lo. – finalizou o segurança e o obrigou a sentar.

Draco sentou a contragosto, ainda olhando Harry sumir por onde havia entrado. A este ponto outro garoto já havia entrado para continuar o desfile. Ele não conseguia se segurar na cadeira. Ele precisava levantar e ir até ele, mas seu bom senso o havia avisado de que não conseguiria aquilo naquele momento. Foi com muita ausência de paciência que ele aguardou idas e vindas de homens vestidos de branco, rosa, preto, colorido, com chapéus estranhos que nem no mundo bruxo seriam admitidos...

Por um momento chegou a se assustar com alguns dos modelos e não entendia como _aquilo_ podia ser considerado sinônimo de poder, charme, beleza e originalidade. O único que ele havia gostado ali era o seu Harry, porque seu Harry ficava bonito de qualquer jeito... Por um momento parou de devanear. Desde quando pagava pau assim para alguém?

Passou as mãos pelo rosto mais uma vez. Fora a hora mais longa de sua vida com certeza. Mas então, para sua deliciosa surpresa, a mesma pessoa que abriu o desfile foi a mesma que fechou. Harry entrou novamente na passarela causando mais um alvoroço de flashes e desta vez ele não se conteve.

- Harry! Harry! – berrou de onde estava levantando com as mãos em torno da boca.

O segurança tentou impedi-lo de novo, mas ele o enfrentava, continuava berrando o nome do outro, as mãos lutando para acenar para ele de qualquer jeito. Quando Harry estava em seu caminho de volta não teve com não reparar no alvoroço logo ali. Seus olhos capturaram cabelos _loiros demais_ e por um momento ele estancou, mas não podia! Estava no meio de um desfile!

Foi com grande confusão que ele conseguiu sair dali. O coração batia rápido demais, a confusão estava estampada em seu rosto. Ele sentiu-se desequilibrar por entre os modelos nos bastidores, mas conseguiu desviar de todos. Ele sentou numa cadeira próxima e abriu uma garrafinha de água logo ali.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. O que Draco estava fazendo ali? Depois de tantos anos, o que era aquilo? O garoto gritava, chamava por ele, com certeza seria expulso e... E... Harry levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos. Os olhos verdes no espelho diziam algo para ele.

Foi num impulso que ele levantou e sai correndo do camarim. Ele caminhou por entre as pessoas no local, desviando de pedidos de autógrafo, de cantadas, de pessoas que passavam, de autógrafos para chegar aonde Draco estava. Então ele arregalou os olhos. Ele estava causando o alvoroço do lado de uma certa senhora, que era Ana Wintour, a editora-chefe da _Vogue América_.

Não demorou para que ele, depois de muitos pedidos de licença, finalmente chegasse até Draco. Ele segurou o braço do segurança:

- Desculpe, eu o conheço. Não é necessário tudo isso... – disse ele num sorriso.

- Mas ele estava tentando invadir a passarela!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas já passou, foi tudo um engano! – ele retomou enquanto puxava Draco de perto dele pelo pulso.

O ex-sonserino o olhava desconcertado. Depois de tanto tempo ausente agora eles se viam, Draco já arrumara confusão e o garoto de ouro de Dumbledore o salvava. Não adiantava, certas coisas jamais mudariam e uma delas era essa característica de Harry.

Não demorou para que ambos estivessem dentro do camarim da Kenzo, atrás de uma cabideira cheia de casacos estranhos. Draco olhou ao redor achando aquilo meio estranho, mas o único lugar com privacidade ali só poderia ser aquele. Ali ninguém os veria. Ambos ouviam o barulho das pessoas ao redor como algo distante.

Por um momento Harry apenas olhava para o loiro. Não queria reencontrá-lo, mas não conseguiu deixa-lo ali, gritando por seu nome, arrumando confusões e fingir que nada estava acontecendo... Não seria exatamente justo, era melhor ouvi-lo, saber o que ele queria falar, saber por que saiu do mundo bruxo...

Draco estava absolutamente nervoso, mas não poderia perder mais tempo, não poderia deixar tudo a perder depois de tudo o que passou e depois de ter decidido que não seria mais covarde, ainda mais se tratando de Harry. Ele engoliu em seco e então olhou na imensidão verde.

- Harry... Eu preciso fazer com você. – sua voz quase não saira.

Harry deu um meio sorriso:

- É, eu acho que percebi isso...

Draco não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Bom... – começou – É... Está tudo bem? – disfarçou.

Harry aguardou com paciência. Imaginou o quanto tudo aquilo devia estar difícil para Draco. Cruzou os braços:

- Está sim, Draco. E você?

Draco, que havia desviado de seu olhar, tornou a olhá-lo:

- Eu não estou agüentando mais isso. Acho que já passou tempo demais... – disse reticente enquanto averiguava se não havia ninguém olhando para a cabideira de casacos.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Tempo fazia sim, muito tempo e Draco nem mesmo sabia o motivo de sua distancia. Harry chegou a ficar confuso a princípio, pela passividade do loiro ao aceitar a sua retirada. Entretanto eles eram bem diferentes e Harry não poderia esperar que Draco tivesse as atitudes que ele teria. Naquele momento ele já estava surpreso de vê-lo ali. De qualquer forma esperou que ele prosseguisse.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? Por que você foi embora assim? – acabou falando de vez.

Não adiantava ficar enrolando ou mesmo deixando o ego ou orgulho falar. Já havia perdido tanto ego quanto orgulho nos últimos flashes que ele havia achado que era para ele e que na verdade não era. Por um momento Harry não quis responder, mas achou o esforço do outro tão inusitado que acabou falando.

- Bom, depois de tudo o que aconteceu na escola, de todas as confusões e mal-entendidos eu resolvi acreditar em você.

Conforme Harry ia falando Draco se alimentava de cada palavra. Esperou muito para ouvi-lo e agora era tudo o que queria, mas também tentava não demonstrar muito isso...

- Eu realmente quis ficar com você... Mas então surgiu Pansy Parkinson, naquele dia...

Draco franziu o cenho. Que raios Pansy Parkinson tinha a ver com toda a história? Por algum motivo ele começou a ficar _levemente_ nervoso. Respirou fundo e não interrompeu o garoto.

- Fazia dois dias que a gente havia começado a namorar. Eu vi quando ela chegou na sua casa e você foi recebê-la no portão. E eu vi o que aconteceu, eu vi que vocês se beijaram.

Draco arregalou os olhos do tamanho de pratos. Não conseguiu mais se segurar e acabou falando:

- Como assim você viu? – perguntou ele indignado. – Você não pode ter visto isso!

- Mas eu vi, Draco e por isso fui embora. – resumiu Harry e desviou o olhos dos olhos do loiro.

Draco estava boquiaberto. Não entendia como algo assim poderia ter acontecido, algo tão bobo, tão idiota, tão... Inexistente!

- Harry, isso não aconteceu! – soltou de uma vez e ele estava muito nervoso. Harry podia ver como suas mãos haviam se fechado em punhos e como ele tremia.

Harry não disse nada. não gostava de se lembrar de uma cena como aquela... Havia doido o suficiente, principalmente por causa da noite que eles tinham acabado de ter. Harry respirou fundo.

- Harry, você está confundindo as coisas. Eu não beijei a Pansy naquele dia e em nenhum outro. Eu só dei um abraço demorado nela e um beijo no rosto. Você estava muito longe, com certeza viu algo muito errado! – explicava ele fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- E por que raios você estava fazendo isso, se é que foi realmente isso, com a Pansy? – indagou Harry sentindo o ciúme subir até o último fio de seu cabelo.

Draco gostou daquilo. Então o moreno ainda gostava dele. Sentiu o ego voltar com força, como se os flashes fossem para ele.

- Harry – começou ele com ar de quem pode, ajeitando de novo o sobretudo. Harry revirou os olhos – Eu estava felicitando a Parkison pelos gêmeos que ela teve com o Blaise...

Harry o olhou com desconfiança.

- Eu tomo _veritaserum_! – desesperou-se Draco. – Por que não pensou em me dar _veritaserum_ ao invés de ir embora, Harry! – exclamou o outro, perdendo a pose de novo.

Harry pensou na sugestão pro alguns segundos... Talvez seu ciúme fosse demais mesmo e impulsivo do jeito que ele era, era muito previsível que ele simplesmente se fosse, sem maiores explicações como num drama romântico... Por um momento se sentiu um pouco bobo por ter agido desta forma.

- Ok, ok... Acho que... Você tem razão. – disse Harry _bem_ baixo.

- O quê? Eu não ouvi! – disse Draco se aproximando mais.

- Você tem razão... – ele disse um pouco mais alto.

Draco abriu um sorriso safado. Não acreditava que Harry Potter havia dito para Draco Malfoy que _ele_] tinha razão! Agora ele se sentia na própria passarela, se sentiu só ele no mundo e todos o venerando...

- Você é realmente um testa rachada, Potter! – disse ele rindo.

Harry olhou para aquele sorriso. Há quanto tempo mesmo não via aquilo? Não agüentou por muito mais tempo... Aquele sorriso era lindo e ele até pensou em se irritar com aquele xingamento, mas não conseguiu. Não demorou para que ele se aproximasse do loiro e segurasse seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Draco sorriu um pouco mais convencido.

- Então estou perdoado? – perguntou erguendo o cenho repetidas vezes.

- Claro que não. – sussurrou Harry perto de seus lábios. – Só depois do _veritaserum_. Mas até lá...

Harry silenciou-se. Fechou os olhos e encontrou os lábios de Draco num beijo repentino, mas suave. Draco estancou por um momento. Fazia tanto tempo, mas tanto tempo... Ele abraçou o garoto, envolvendo-o com seus braços. Mas logo sentiu que Harry se afastava.

- Não faça isso... – ele pediu baixo, os olhos fechados.

Harry deu um sorriso esperto, silencioso e voltou a beijá-lo. Desta vez Draco aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo, sentindo a maciez de lábios que ele conhecia tão bem e que sentia tanta falta. Logo suas mãos estavam no rosto do moreno enquanto sentia as mãos dele descendo por seu peito. O beijo findou e assim que Harry abriu os olhos Draco abriu também.

- Não faz mais isso comigo, Harry. – disse ele e desta vez era sério. Lê engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para Harry com evidente carinho. – Não foi fácil respeitar essa sua distancia por tanto tempo.

Harry não disse nada. Apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, num sorriso simples. Ele abraçou o garoto, trazendo-o com força para seu corpo... Agora ele se sentia bem e completo, como há muito não acontecia. Draco afundou o rosto em seu peito, mas logo retornou com os beijos desavisados por seu pescoço, ombros...

- Harry! Harry! – ambos ouviram uma voz chamarem pelo garoto ao longe.l

Eles se afastaram e Harry ficou atento. Acabou reconhecendo a voz.

- É o Hayashi. Ele deve estar querendo me passar algum recado dos próximos desfiles.

Draco pareceu cansado. Ele bagunçou os cabelos e deu um meio sorriso.

- Você vai?

Harry pensou por algum tempo, mas não por muito tempo, porque não era um hábito seu. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão esperta e Draco foi ficando levemente assombrado. Mais um impulso viria, com certeza!

- Vamos embora _agora_, Draco. Vou voltar para o mundo bruxo! – disse ele feliz, como uma criança.

- Mas Harry e os... – mas não conseguiu completar.

Logo Harry o estava puxando por uma das mãos para sair enfim e definitivamente daquele lugar. ele ria enquanto ouvia Draco lhe dizer um monte de coisas e enquanto ouvia Hayashi o chamando entre outras pessoas. Não demorou para que estivesse entre as pessoas ao redor da passarela. Draco acenou freneticamente para Cho que olhava para ambos, de mãos dadas, abobada, segurando uma máquina de tirar fotos.

- Vamos logo Draco! – Harry disse entre risos.

Quando finalmente ambos sentiram o sol, o vento e toda a Paris do lado de fora, Harry sentiu-se verdadeiramente livre. Ele olhou para o loiro que logo estava a seu lado e depois ao redor.

- Se formos bem rápidos podemos desaparatar aqui. Ninguém vai perceber.

Draco não sabia se devia ou não, mas não havia muito tempo para pensar. E agora que ele tinha Harry de volta não poderia perder mais tempo.

- Vamos! – disse ele com toda certeza.

Ninguém reparou, no meio da Paris movimentada, e de tantos carros, barulho, evento de moda, gritos, cachorrinhos passeando com suas donas, lojas de roupas, lanchonetes, restaurantes, taxistas, que dois garotos haviam sumido dali para um lugar, muito, muito mais interessante.

**OBS:**

1 – Vanity Fair é uma revista de moda muito conceituada. Não sei se existe versão francesa, mas coloquei aí.

2 – Danila Polyakov é um modelo russo, mas ele não estava na Semana de Moda de Paris.

3 – Pierre D´lavour, Luckas Poulain, Ashley Volks, Andrea, Hayashi Nakajima são nomes que inventei. Não utilizei os nomes dos verdadeiros fotógrafos das revistas.

4 – Vogue é outra revista de moda famosa. A mais famosa é a dos EUA, conhecida como Vogue América.

5 – Os dias, horários e grifes correspondem ao que realmente aconteceu da Semana de Moda de Paris.

6 – Estúdio W é um salão de cabeleireiros hiper famoso aqui em SP. Não sei se existe em outros estados, mas aqui é onde a Gisele Bündchen faz o cabelo.

7 - O título da matéria que Draco vê na revista é na verdade o título de uma matéria retirado do site da UOL.

8 – Boss Model é uma agência de modelos que realmente existe e os modelos citados que fazem parte desta agência são reais. Nomes: Caleb, Gasper, Lance, Marc e Michael.

9 – A música na fanfic é Suddenly I See da KT Tunstall. Escolhi esta música porque ela foi tem de O Diabo Veste Prada, e como se trata de uma fic que fala de moda...

_Amy, espero que tenha gostado desta fanfic... Você melhor que ninguém sabe do rolo que foi para que ela saísse! E ela é dedicada especialmente para você! Te adoro!^^_

**Esta fic foi escrita em 2008 e entregue para a Amy no dia 18/07/2008.**


End file.
